veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales (My "New" Style)
Episodes Word Entertainment: *'Season 1: 1993-1994:' **Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) **God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) *'Season 2: 1995-1997:' **Are You My Neighbor? (1995) **Bob, Junior & Larry (1995) **Junior and the Giant Pickle (1996) **The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) **Very Silly Songs! (1997) **Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) **Larry and the Big Wall! (1997) *'Season 3: 1998-2000:' **Madame Blueberry (1998) **The End of Silliness? (1998) **Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) **King Larry and the Ducky (2000) **Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) *'Season 4: 2001-2004:' **Junior the Kindly Viking (2001) **The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) **Archibald Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) **Archibald: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) **The Star of Christmas (2002) **The Wonderful World of Autotainment! (2003) **The Ballad of Larry the Cucumber (2003) **An Easter Carol (2004) **A Snoodle's Tale (2004) **Sumo of the Opera (2004) **Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (2004) *'Season 5: 2005-2006:' **Larry and the Great Pie War (2005) **Larry the Cucumber and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) **Lord of the Beans (2005) **Larry the Cucumber and the Golden Ruler (2006) **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) **Larry: Tuba Warrior (2006) *'Season 6: 2007-2009:' **Larry and the Big Exit (2007) **The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) **Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber's Big River Rescue (2008) **Pa and the Amazing Promise (2009) **Larry the Cucumber and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) **Saint Nicholas (2009) *'Season 7: 2010-2013:' **Juniorstachio (2010) **Sweetpea Petunia (2010) **It's a Meaningful Life (2010) **Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) **Princess and the Popstar (2011) **The Little Drummer Boy (2011) **If I Sang A Silly Song (2012) **Larry Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012) **The Penniless Princess (2012) **The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) **The Little House That Stood (2013) **MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) **Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) *'Season 8: 2014-2015:' **Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) **Celery Night Fever (2014) **Beauty and the Beet (2014) **Pa's Ark (2015) Lyrick Studios: *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1998) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1999) *Are You My Neighbor? (1998) *Bob, Junior & Larry (1998) *Junior and the Giant Pickle (1998) *The Toy Who Saved Christmas (1998) *Very Silly Songs! (1999) *Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! (1999) *Larry and the Big Wall! (1999) *Madame Blueberry (1999) *The End of Silliness? (2000) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2000) *King Larry and the Ducky (2000) *Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen (2001) *Junior the Kindly Viking (2001) HIT Entertainment: *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) Warner Home Video: *Archibald: A VeggieTales Movie (2003) *The Star of Christmas (2002) *The Wonderful World of Autotainment! (2003 Copy) *The Ballad of Larry the Cucumber (2003) *An Easter Carol (2004 Copy) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004 Copy) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007 Copy) Sony Wonder: *Sumo of the Opera (2004) *Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (2004) *Larry and the Great Pie War (2005 Copy) *Larry the Cucumber and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005 Copy) *Lord of the Beans (2005) *Larry the Cucumber and the Golden Ruler (2006) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) *Larry: Tuba Warrior (2006 Copy) *Larry and the Big Exit (2007 Copy) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008 Copy) *Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber's Big River Rescue (2008 Copy) *Pa and the Amazing Promise (2009 Copy) *Larry the Cucumber and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009 Copy) *St. Nicholas (2009) *Juniorstachio (2010 Copy) *Sweetpea Petunia (2010 Copy) *It's a Meaningful Life (2011) *Twas The Night Before Easter (2011 Copy) *Princess and the Popstar (2011 Copy) *If I Sang A Silly Song (2012) *Larry Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012 Copy) *The Penniless Princess (2012 Copy) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) *The Little House That Stood (2013 Copy) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013 Copy) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013 Copy) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014 Copy) *Celery Night Fever (2014 Copy) *Beauty and the Beet (2014 Copy) DreamWorks Animation: *Pa's Ark (2015 Copy) VeggieTales Classics: *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (2004) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (2004) *Are You My Neighbor? (2006) *Bob, Junior & Larry (2002) *Junior and the Giant Pickle (2004) *The Toy Who Saved Christmas (2002) *Very Silly Songs! (2004) *Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! (2004) *Larry and the Big Wall! (2002) *Madame Blueberry (2003) *The End of Silliness? (2004) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2004) *King Larry and the Ducky (2003) *Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen (2003) *Junior the Kindly Viking (2004) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2004) Distributions *Word Entertainment (1993-2015) *Lyrick Studios (1998-2001) *HIT Entertainment (2001) *Warner Home Video (2002-2004) *Sony Wonder (2004-2014) *DreamWorks Animation (2015) Still Logos (Big Idea) *1995-1996 *1997 *1998-1999 *2000-2002 *2003-2009 Presenting Logos (Big Idea) *1993-1997 *1998-2003 *2004-2009 *2010-2015 Logos *1993-1997 *1998-2008 *2009-2014 *2015 Real Theme Songs *1993-1997 *1998-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Closing Logo Bumpers (Big Idea) *1994-1995 *1995-1996 *1996-1997 *1997 *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001-present *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 Characters Main: *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Archibald Asparagus *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Petunia Rhubarb *Pa Grape *Madame Blueberry (character) *Mr. Lunt (redesigned) *Mr. Nezzer (redesigned) *Mr. Ichabeezer *Jean-Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea Recurring: *Scallion #1 *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Scooter *Annie Minor: *Percy Pea Category:VeggieTales parodies Category:VeggieTales